


Surprise

by Otrera



Series: Atsuhina Fever Week 2021 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Costume Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Smut, Valentine's Day, can’t write titles or summaries for life of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Hinata surprises Atsumu with a little dress up for Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsuhina Fever Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151423
Kudos: 59
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Atsuhina fever week day 7 prompt - free fill

_Come over, doors unlocked_ Shoyo had texted. 

Atsumu knew he was in for something alright. What that something was, the blond had no idea. Shoyo was not particularly good at surprises but had managed to keep his Valentines gift under wraps for ages. No matter how much Atsumu had prodded the younger player, Hinata did not cave in. 

Unsure what to wear, Atsumu had settle on black dress pants with a navy blue long-sleeved shirt after hours of agonising over the decision. Approaching the front door, Atsumu opened it slowly, preparing himself for what was behind. 

An empty living room.

“Shoyo-kun, where are ya?” yelled Atsumu, closing the door behind him, with a soft click. 

“Bedroom,” a coy voice answered.

Atsumu followed the sound to the bedroom, gripping tightly onto the flowers and chocolate box which he had brought along. It was cliche, but what else was he gonna get his boyfriend? 

As he made it to the bedroom door, Atsumu could only drink in the sight before him from the bottom up. Shoyo sat on his bed, bare legs crossed with his usual volleyball sneakers adorning his feet. Instead of shorts or pants, a small black skirt with a yellow hem framed his muscular quadriceps. A tight shirt hugged his abdomen, obviously too small as Shoyo’s sculpted midriff was clearly on display for all. The sleeves of the shirt could barely fit around Shoyo’s biceps. To top it all off was Shoyo’s bashful face. 

“Where on earth did ya-?” started Atsumu.

“Mako-chan let me borrow it,” grinned Hinata, blush spreading across his face. How he negotiated that, Atsumu was really unsure.

Atsumu forgot he was holding onto the presents.

“Um, happy Valentine’s Day,” said Atsumu, pink spreading across his cheeks as he thrust the flowers and neatly wrapped chocolate box in front of Hinata. Shoyo stood up, his thighs really on display now as his legs fully extended. He collected the presents and leaned up for a kiss. Atsumu was still stunned at what he was witnessing and took a good second to reciprocate the kiss. 

Hinata took the presents and set them aside on the dresser. Atsumu watched his backside closely. Shorts accentuated his butt better, but the skirt was nice too. Shoyo spun around with a flourish, the skirt lifting up for a brief moment to reveal lacy black panties underneath.

“Before you ask, I didn’t borrow, I bought these,” said Hinata. “So what do you think Tsumu?” 

“What do I think…” Atsumu’s thought process had grinded to a halt. It was just the word _fuck_ over and over. 

Shoyo had clearly gotten the reaction he wanted. He closed the gap again, taking Atsumu’s hands and leading them to his behind. Unconsciously, they smoothed over the pleats of the skirt before sneaking underneath to feel Hinata’s well toned buttocks and the lace that covered them. 

“You know I’m your number one fan,” Shoyo said with a slight pout. “I wanna cheer you on.” Wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck, Shoyo used the support to boost himself up and wrap his legs around Atsumu’s waist. The setter barely registered in time to move his arms to support Hinata’s legs. “No one else compares to the great Black Jackals setter Miya Atsumu,” cooed Shoyo into Atsumu’s ear. “They don’t have anything on you.” Atsumu had an ego and boy did Shoyo want to use this against him. 

“I’ve watched every game. Every serve. Every set. And every time, I imagine if you were using those thick arms and thighs to wrap around me instead,” murmured Shoyo. 

Atsumu stood paralysed, letting everything Shoyo said sink in. His dick definitely wasn’t though. 

“Can I use your throat?” was what Atsumu finally came up with. 

Atsumu dumped Hinata on the bed ungracefully. He spun the redhead around, so his head was at the very edge of the bed. The setter quickly unbuckled his belt, ripped down his pants and briefs, from which sprung forth his very hard prick. He guided his cock to Shoyo’s lips. 

“Open wide Shoyo.”

Obediently, he did and took the head in his warm mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting the precum, before sucking gently. Atsumu definitely didn’t want gentle right now. He crouched down slightly for leverage and went a little deeper in Shoyo’s mouth. He decided to fuck shallowly for now, to give Shoyo a little warmup despite his body desperate for more heat. He leant over Shoyo’s body, hands either side of him, and rolled his hips. 

Atsumu took his dick out of the red head’s mouth and stroked the spit down so his whole cock was lubricated. 

“You ready?” asked Atsumu.

Shoyo nodded, his eyes lidded with lust. Atsumu positioned his cock again at Shoyo’s lips and pushed forward, much deeper than before. He stroked slowly a few times to make sure his dick was slick enough. Atsumu held the sides of Shoyo’s head. Shoyo breathed in through his nose. 

Atsumu began thrusting rapidly and Shoyo gagged. He could tolerate it though. Even if he didn’t, he would force his body through it so Atsumu could fuck his throat. The act turned on Shoyo so much. 

Atsumu pushed forward even more, down to his hilt, and found what he was looking for - his cock bulging through Shoyo’s throat. He stroked deeply a few more times, mesmerised by the sight of the flesh moving and disappearing with his cock. Atsumu took his prick out to let Shoyo recover. Spit dribbled down Hinata’s face and he looked messy. Atsumu kissed Shoyo, the angle a little awkward being upside down. A line of saliva connected them as Atsumu drew his lips away, replacing with his cock. 

“I’m really gonna go for it,” warned Atsumu. Once he got his affirmation, Atsumu did as he said - he fucked Shoyo’s throat. He wrapped his hand around the outside, feeling his cock enter Shoyo’s oesophagus. Every moan Shoyo made was garbled with spit or muffled with Atsumu’s dick. Shoyo breathed harder through his nostrils, eyes tearing up as Atsumu used his face. 

“I’m gonna cum inside your throat baby,” Atsumu sped up until he couldn’t take it anymore, his seed filling up Shoyo’s throat. He quickly removed his prick, Shoyo swallowing then coughing once it was out. 

“You okay baby?”

“Yeah Tsumu,” replied Shoyo with a gentle smile. He turned around to sit on the edge of the bed, and unbuttoned Atsumu’s shirt. 

Atsumu pulled Shoyo’s black panties down. They were bit tricky to get off over Hinata’s sneakers but with a little finesse Atsumu managed. Shoyo’s cock bobbed through the skirt, lifting it up enough to expose his balls and asshole. Atsumu dipped his index finger inside Shoyo’s mouth, which was still messy with saliva, and pushed open the red head’s hole.

“I hope Mako-chan doesn’t want this back, cos you’re gonna make a mess of this, ya whore,” said Atsumu, the next knuckle sliding through as he spoke. 

“Mn maybe I should- ah- take it off?” offered Shoyo.

“No you’re gonna leave it on,” commanded Atsumu, almost indignified that Shoyo would even suggest it. He reached the base of his finger, and wriggled it inside Shoyo. “And if you get any stains on it, you’re just gonna have to explain what a slut you are, that ya like fucking your boyfriend in other people’s clothes.” 

“Yes Tsumu,” whimpered Shoyo. 

Atsumu took his index finger out half way, and added another slowly in. When both were fully encased, he started pumping his hand. Shoyo winced a little, which didn’t go unnoticed.

“More lube?” asked Atsumu. Shoyo nodded. Atsumu took his fingers out and snaked his hands under Shoyo’s skirt, lifting his waist up slightly so the red head was bridging his core. He craned his neck down, and used his tongue to trace around Shoyo’s warm entrance. He dipped his tongue in, relaxing the hole with his ministrations. Dragging his tongue up, he licked Shoyo’s balls before going down again. Satisfied with his work, Atsumu used the same fingers again, which glided in much easier this time. 

Atsumu flipped the skirt front up, fully exposing Shoyo’s hard length. He spat on the cock and used his free hand to stroke it tip to base. Shoyo tensed for a moment and Atsumu could definitely feel it around his fingers.

“Sorry,” Shoyo apologised. Atsumu kept moving both hands, trying to work out a good rhythm. He knew he found it once Shoyo was making enough noise. Atsumu moved his fingers in a come hither motion against Shoyo’s walls. Once he had found Shoyo’s prostate (to which Shoyo fucking writhed once he hit it), Atsumu tightened his grip on Shoyo’s cock and stroked just the way he knew his partner liked it. The combination was electrifying, mind numbing for Shoyo.

“So all ya do during games is think of this huh?” leered Atsumu. “You’d be waiting in the locker room after I win to laud me. And by laud, you mean take my cock inside every hole.”

Shoyo orgasmed, white spurts of cum hitting his bare midriff and the cheerleader shirt. His hole squeezed Atsumu’s fingers with each wave of his climax. Atsumu removed his fingers.

“See I told you you were gonna make a mess,” hummed Atsumu. But he was definitely not done yet. He pulled Shoyo closer, spread his fingers in his boyfriends cum, which had pooled on his belly, and used it to further lubricate Shoyo’s hole. The head of Atsumu’s cock leaked precum, which mixed with the saliva and cum around Hinata’s asshole. He put the head inside Shoyo’s tight orifice and then grabbed the waist of Shoyo’s skirt, hooking his fingers snugly inside and used his thumbs to bunch up the rest of the material underneath. Atsumu used this to propel the rest of his shaft inside. Hinata groaned with the fullness of his boyfriend's prick. His legs wrapped around Atsumu’s waist, his sneakers hitting Atsumu’s back with each thrust. 

The skirt waist just wasn’t allowed enough force. Atsumu took his fingers out from the skirt and grabbed behind Hinata’s knees. He flipped the skirt front up and filled Shoyo’s hole again and again. Shoyo moaned loudly, his hands grasping the sheets. 

When Atsumu was close to climaxing he pulled out and stroked his cock rapidly, knowing exactly where he wanted to shoot his load. His cum coated Shoyo’s face and shirt, the white contrasting clearly against the black fabric. 

He collapsed on top of Hinata, body heaving still from the orgasm. Once he had recovered, Atsumu rolled off. Shoyo moved to sit on the edge of the bed, looking down at the cum-stained uniform. 

“Atsumu that was hot and all, but really how am I gonna get these stains out?”complained Shoyo. 

“Hey it’s your problem. Ya chose to borrow them, so you can take care of it,” said Atsumu ruthlessly and kissed Shoyo’s head. “How did you convince Mako-chan anyway?”

“I said it was for my sister.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to write for the free prompt. But then I remembered about [this](https://twitter.com/kogawamatsu/status/1357967501141843968?s=21) artwork. And the rest wrote itself.


End file.
